Gem Heart
by Pretearwings
Summary: Hitomi's return to Gaea is full of mystery and excitement. Will she stay or go? Will everyone accept her or will she be forced out? What about what Van's brother said to Hitomi? Will she realise what he means before it happens? rating may change depending
1. In the beginning there was Gaea

::Gem Heart::

I'm back again ; i was watching Escaflowne and got inspired to write this. I hope you enjoy it

Chapter one: In the beginning there was...Gaea

Hitomi woke with a sigh. _why now? _she thought to herself. That dream just kept happening and she didn't know why. The girl with the long raven hair, it moving in an invisible dream wind. The girl had looked happy. _I wonder who she is...maybe..._ She shook her head and sat up. It was then she noticed who had appeared across the room by her desk. His dark hair as messy as ever and his face mature but with the same kid smile on it. But he was no longer the boy king but a real king, after all it had been 4 years

Van stood against his bedroom door with his hand clutching onto the pink gem pendant that even to this day still had its place round his neck. He felt the heat from the small gem in his hand as he smiled at the figure sat on the bed. The girl smiled back, her hair moving slightly with the tilt of her head. He looked her over, she was no longer the boy-ish girl he had once met but now a beautiful woman who still held his heart. Her hair had grown so it was now but not a great deal, just more could be seen from the bottom of her head and her body had changed a lot, he noticed that. Oh how he still missed her. His smile changed to a final sad smile as he slowly let go of the pendant, her image fading into the darkness of his room, but he saw her mouth form the word he was longing to hear her say once more to him

"Van.." She whispered into the empty room as he faded. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and jumped up. She didn't know why but seeing Van always gave her happiness and energy. He had been greeting her every morning for a while now and it was something she knew that they both had time for and knew the other was always going to be there as they both had busy lives. Van, of course was a king so he was going to be busy. Hitomi had graduated college and had emerged herself in a job and sports, running, karate and Kendo. She had become quite good at Kendo, it always reminded her of Van, that was why she joined in the first place.

She shook her head again to clear her mind and moved to the wall where a calender was, it was 4 years today since she had last seen them, when she had left but she remembered every moment clearly.

For some odd reason though, her tarot cards seemed to be calling her, she picked up the top one and smiled. The card with the dragon picture on, meaning courage, the card she associated with Van, maybe he was still thinking about her like she was thinking of him. She placed it down on the desk next to the pile and left the room picking up her bag as she went. She wondered as she walked down the stairs, that she had wanted to answer the call of her cards so badly, that hadn't happened before in a very long time, since she gave it up when she came back to Earth.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, her mum was there going through a box full of things. "More of grandma's things?" she asked looking over her mum's shoulder into the box. She pulled out a fist sized object covered by a cloth.

"What the?" her mum started as she took the cloth off to reveal a pink jagged stone. Hitomi gasped behind her mother who turned her head "You know what this is?" Hitomi stood, unable to speak but nodded at her mother, a hand still covering her mouth.

"It's...a drag energist" Hitomi muttered, almost sounding to scared to say it out loud, scared it might not be true. She suddenly thought of her cards, maybe this was what it had meant, she was to find a dragons heart, a drag energist. To take her back to Gaea. She looked up at her mother who seemed to have read her mind in a way and smiled, handing over the pink gem,

Van let out a gasp as the pink gem around his neck reacted, Confusing both Merle and Allen. The light lifted the pendent and it suddenly shot upwards pointing. Van looked at Allen "Something is coming!" He said quickly and all 3 got up and ran out of the grand dining room. Into the gardens, all the while the pendent was pointing and then they saw it. A pillar of light. _It can't be her...can it? _Next thing Allen and Merle felt was the breeze of wind as Van forced his wings out and took flight towards the pillar.

Hitomi felt it, the gust of wind as she was lifted off her feet holding the energist. Her mother didn't look surprised "Come back one day won't you dear?" she asked calmly

"Of course i will mother, i promise! Gomen!" She shouted as she was tossed into the air by the warm light. She was forced upwards with a great force and when she next opened her eyes she did not recognise where she was. It was a city with white buildings with lots of flowers and trees. It was then she noticed she was heading for a patch of grass which she landed on. she took a deep breath, her first sent of Gaea had not changed.

She looked to the sky and saw something moving in her direction, she suddenly realised who it was. This made her run up to the edge of the grassy slope to a cliff quite quickly. She raised her arms up, waving when she suddenly got a vision

Van flying towards her..a flash of light coming from no-where and thunder striking him and killing him 

"VAAANNNNNN!!!!" She screamed as she reached forward not remembering where she was and she fell, another scream but this time not a warning scream but a scream of just pure terror.

Van heard the screams and recognised the voice instantly. He pushed his wings back making himself more streamline. moving faster and faster he soared towards her, hearing the crack of thunder behind him.

Down and down she fell, clinging onto the drag energist and her angel with hope that he would save her. She closed her eyes tightly as she fell _please..please let him catch me! _she wished and the drag energist began to glow. Next thing she knew was that she was just hanging in the air, no longer falling. She looked around and realised the light was pink, looking at the energist revealed that it was that which saved her from falling to her death. She hung there staring at it till she heard someone shout her name in a voice she knew

"Hitomi!" She turned to see Van coming towards her, tears started to build and leaking down her face, she had wanted to hear his voice for so long

"Van!" She shouted in return. He smiled, he had missed her, missed even just the simple act of her saying his name.

He flew up to her and grabbed her in a hug, arms around her waist as she reached around his neck and placed her hands behind his head. She sobbed into his neck as he nuzzled her neck with his nose "Don't cry" he said softly and she pulled away from his neck to look at his face, which had watery eyes staring back at her own

"You silly" she muttered at him as the two stared at each other.

Van decided to take her back to the field she had landed in and placed her carefully down on her feet. She carefully placed her feet down before fully letting go of Van. He landed next to her and re-tracked his wings into his back, his shirt ripped down the back from where things had been.

Hitomi stared at him, she couldn't believe this was happening, that she was back. He was real all right, she no longer had to look at a vision of him in her room any more. Van smiled "It's been a while, 4 years today" He said calmly, when she said nothing he carried on "We were going to have the annual ball of celebration that the war was over and...for you" He added, his voice trailing of at the end of his sentence.

"For me?" Hitomi asked and Van nodded and then looked at the direction he can flown from "We should really return now" he stated

Hitomi looked that way also, then suddenly remember the vision as she looked into the clear sky "Oh Van! The vision!" she had with a sudden outburst which Van wasn't expecting

"Vision?" He asked, looking very confused, his brow ceasing slightly at her words.

"Yes!" she said "That lightening that came from no-where was meant to kill you! That's why i screamed for you" She saw the confusion leave his face and to be replaced by a smile

"Saved me before we even spoke to each other" she smiled at his statement, which was true she guessed.

He held his hand out towards her "We should return, Merle and Allen will wonder what has happened" Hitomi's face brightened at the sound of her old friends names and nodded at him, taking his hand. She felt happy, so much more so than in a long time and could feel that he did too. He pulled her towards him and spread his wings once more. He held her to his chest, his arms around her waist as well as her arms around his neck. She had her face against his chest and looked up to see him looking down at her. She suddenly felt very hot and realised that her face had gone a little bit red but she couldn't seem to pull herself from his deep brown eyes.

She realised she was staring and it was rude so she tried to make conversation, "So you wear my necklace where ever you go then?" she asked and he nodded, not once taking his eyes off her eyes. "Always wear it" he said, half absently. He lent down and buried his head in her hair and muttered "I missed you". Hitomi smiled as she knew it was hard for Van to be open with people, especially about things like his emotions.

"I missed you too" She replied, resting against his chest then added "Maybe we should go back soon..." Van moved his head up and nodded "I think so too" He clutched her tight and then flew off into the air.

"Where is Lord Van?" A very impatient cat-woman asked, stood on the roof of the castle. She loved the view from here, you could see all Fanelia which looked amazing. She was just scanning the horizon when she noticed a flying object, she smiled, knowing full well it was Van.

She focused in on him using her cat skills and gasped in shock at what she saw. Van was carrying someone and he never did that, not after the last person he carried was _her_. As he got closer she shouted his name "LORD VAN!"

"MERLE!?!" Came a response but not from a male voice but a female voice, the person he must be carrying. As he landed, the woman ran forward and hugged Merle, sobbing into her long pink hair, so quickly that Merle had no time to re-act.

Hitomi pulled back and smiled, "You little cat thief, you look beautiful!" She said happily, tears running down her face. Merle gasped looking into the emerald green orbs of her eyes, no-one had ever called her that but one person "Hi...Hitomi?" she stammered looking at her old friend, who nodded quickly and smiled even more when Merle hugged her and started to cry also.

"You left! And he was so sad, and so was i! I missed you. Why did you leave? No-one wanted you too! I can't believe your back!" Merle gushed everything out at once, then pulled back and looked her up and down. Hitomi blushed, her clothes didn't match what was warn on Gaea, never really did.

Merle took in the blue vest top and black pants she was wearing and shook her head "Hitomi, Millerna would have me dead if she saw you like this!" She started pulling her away "I'll take he to your room Lord Van after i sort her with some proper dress for this evening" She said as Hitomi was about to complain and turned to Van who just smiled at Hitomi's confused face.

Van sat in his room, on the bed after coming down from the roof. He took hold of the pendent in his hand and smiled, all his wishes had been granted, she had finally returned to Gaea, to him. He smiled and set about looking for yet another new shirt to put on.

"WHOA!" Hitomi gasped when she saw all the clothes that Merle had in her room "Millerna?" Asked Hitomi slyly and Merle giggled.

"Indeed" And Hitomi looked at Merle as she looked through her wardrobe to find her something. She wore a white corset top with short sleeves of white with pink ribbon down the front tied in a bow. Accompanied by long pale pink shirt with white and dark pink trim detail. The colours suited her so well and Hitomi smiled.

After much trying on, they finally found something that fitted and looked good. It was lilac dress with a dusky purple tie round the waist, dusky purple accents on the neckline with had spaghetti straps. The bottom of the dress was just above the floor and somehow Merle managed to find matching shoes in all the mess of shoes which were just in a pile on the floor of the wardrobe.

Hitomi was then commanded by Merle to sit at the table which her hair was brushed. Merle smiled and started chatting to Hitomi "So what have you been doing these past years?" She said with much interest

"Well i finished my studies so i was working and involved in sports, like the word fighting Van does" This piped Merle's interest even more "so you learnt to fight like a knight?" she asked and Hitomi laughed "I'm not that good, I'm still a beginner"

After much interrogation about her life Hitomi was led along the corridor to Van's room. The walls were white and the floor like marble, all shiny and made noise when walking.

"When did you grow up so much Merle?" Hitomi asked while they were walking

"Well i guessed that you were gone and I couldn't rely on you to be there for Lord Van, to give the mature advice he needs. I wanted to help him and keep a reminder of you alive for him" Merle replied timidly

"You've changed so much Merle, I never would have believed it" Merle laughed then spoke on a serious note

"I will always love Lord Van though" This statement shocked Hitomi, maybe she wasn't as changed as she thought "I know that now you have returned, i will become his sister once more and love him like family" Hitomi stopped as Merle did, not showing her face

"I'm sorry Merle" She stated, the emotion showing in her voice. Merle turned towards the door next to them and looked over at Hitomi

"Do not say sorry, you would make a better Queen than i would" She smiled and laughed as she walked off, leaving Hitomi a little flustered by her statement.

She stared after Merle for a minuet as she rounded a corner back to her own room. Letting out a sigh, Hitomi turned to the door and knocked.

"Come in" Said a gruff voice which made Hitomi smile inside. She pushed it slightly and put her head around. Van turned round, a towel still resting on his head, his wet hair leaving water running down his face "Ah, Hitomi" he said, slightly surprised. She smiled at him and appeared fully from behind the door closing it behind her

He smiled at her and removed the towel from his head, his hair still flat and Hitomi just laughed. He looked confused as she walked over to him and took the towel from him and placed it back on his head which confused him more. She started to dry his head roughly and he just smiled down at her, a red tint appearing on his face. Her face to went red after a while too and finally took the towel off, his hair just as messy as always now it was mainly dry. She folded the towel and placed it on the bed, all the time noticing that he was still staring at her, even though her back was turned. She turned and sat on the bed and then just fell over, lying on the bed.

Van watched her and smiled as she lay on the bed, hair sprayed out and looking at the ceiling. "Why did i come back Van?" she asked in a small voice. Van stopped his advance to the bed and stared at her, in some strange way he felt a little bit hurt by her question

"Because you missed everyone and you were missed by them too" He said as he reached the edge of the bed and offered a hand to her as she looked up at him, realising that what she had said was cruel and that both had been waiting to see each other for real. She took his hand and he pulled her up so she was sitting up and she looked up at him, tears running down her face, seeing the hurt in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, i didn't mean to sound like i didn't want to see you again because i did!" She said quickly and Van sighed and placed his hands on her face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs from her cheeks. She felt her face flush again and even more so when he came closer to her face, his nose resting against her

"I wanted to see you too, more than anything..." He whispered before his lips claimed hers.

Hitomi felt like she was floating, her heart was a flutter inside her from the moment he placed his hands on her face. His lips tasted sweet and her breath was caught in her throat but seemed almost disappointed when he pulled away.

He looked at her, she seemed to be stunned. Maybe he shouldn't have done it, too soon in seeing her again but he needed to get his feelings across to her and it seemed the best way. He sighed and moved of to the window

"I'm sorry Hitomi, i shouldn't have..." He trailed off.

"No, that's not it!" Hitomi said sharply, taking him by surprised, he half turned to see that she was stood up, her eyes were shining and her hands were clasped in front of her.

She had just opened her mouth when there was a knock at the door, both turning to see Merle appear in the doorway. "Queen Millerna and the others have arrived" She turned to Hitomi "Do you want to come and see everyone again?"

"Take her with you Merle" Van said turning to the window

"But Van!" she began to protest but Merle had already grabbed her and was pulling her after through the door which closed with a click, leaving Van to his thoughts.

Hitomi was quiet as they walked down the hall, her eyes were kept low. Merle glanced over to her a couple of times. Something must have happened between them and that something had gone wrong. She was just about to ask when a blonde came round the corner.

"Ah, Allen! We were just going to find Millerna" Merle said happily

"We?" Allen asked confused then looked at Hitomi. It took a moment to sink in, as to who the girl was next to Merle. He looked at the composed face and the emerald eyes which seemed blank to a degree

"Hitomi? I can't believe it" He said looking surprised. Hitomi nodded

"It's good to see you too Allen" She said and then turned to Merle "We should go to Millerna, we shouldn't keep her waiting" Merle nodded, happy to see Hitomi taking some interest.

"Mama?" A small blonde girl in a dusky pale red dress with gold looked up at the blonde woman who smiled down at her

"What is it, Marissa?" The little princess was about to say something when Merle, Allen and Hitomi all entered the room.

"Merle!" she shouted when she saw the cat woman and ran over. Millerna smiled at how well they got on and turned to the other two

"Allen, hello again and..." She stopped and stared at Hitomi which caused everyone in the room to stop. King Drew and Prince Chid were staring at Hitomi also.

"It's been a while Queen Millerna" She said bowing and smiling. Millerna stared at her for a moment before her mouth opened but was unable to speak until the tears started rolling as they did on Hitomi's face.

"Hitomi?" She asked and the brunette nodded. She was then swamped by Millerna, Chid and little Marissa who clung to her leg. Malerna sobbed into Hitomi's left shoulder and Prince Chid gave her a hug round her waist

"I missed you all so much" Hitomi sobbed as they all stood together. She felt better, but inside she suddenly saw Van's face from 4 years ago when he had looked so hurt. It struck a cord deep in her and she pulled away. "I'm sorry, there is something i have to do!" she said before she an off back the way they had come.

After she rounded the corner, Merle voiced everyone's thoughts

"Something happened between Van and Hitomi and she is upset" She was almost tempted to follow her until Malerna asked a question "Was she wearing one of your dresses Merle?" Merle turned to her in shock, how could she ask a question like that at a time like now?

Hitomi stood outside his door and was about to knock when she changed her mind and carried up the corridor to find the stairs that let to the roof where they had first landed.

She looked out into the city, it was amazing, especially on celebration day. But was she really needed here after all?

"Oh Van..." She muttered, sitting on one of the walls, letting the tears fall. Why was she being so emotional today? Was it still the shock of returning? She didn't know.

"Lord Van!" Merle said as he came down the stairs to join everyone, she smiled up at him. He looked at the at woman and smiled at her, his little sister, the only family left. Merle then blinked at him and looked behind him "Where is Hitomi?" She asked, looking confused at Van.

"i haven't seen her" Van said and everyone turned to look at Merle. "Why?" he asked suddenly seeming concerned that everyone looked worried.

"She ran off King Van" Millerna "Saying she had to do something" Van looked at her

"We need to find her before the celebration begins" He said and everyone ran off in different directions. Van stood still, wondering how they were to find her. Out of the corner of his eye, the pink light shone and he took the pink pendent off his neck.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on Hitomi and the pendant showed him where she was, the roof. As soon as he saw here in his mind, he turned on his heel and sprinted up the corridor to the stairs.

Hitomi stood next to the edge of the roof, looking over the city more

"Van...you've done so much good while i wasn't here...and i was only thinking of myself when i wanted to see you so much. All it did was get me upset and you angry with me...i never wanted that!" She muttered to herself. She sighed and turned round to see Van stood there. She gasped and the wind whipped up and blew her hair into her eyes, sending her hand up to move it, to see the same happen to Van, a tear running down his face.

"Van, I..." she started as he walked towards her, taking her in his arms, burring his head into her hair. His hands in the back of her hair and she clung onto his waist, her hands holding onto the back of his shirt with grip.

"I was selfish too, i wanted to see you" Was all he could muster. Hitomi shifted to force him to look at her, she didn't like the look in his eyes, the sadness.

He stared at her eyes and noticed her mouth form a small smile.

"i didn't mean to act so stunned before, i wasn't expecting it" She said, laughing slightly as he lifted his head up and became his full height. She was thankful for the shoes that Merle had found and that they had heels, or she wouldn't have been able to reach his face. She placed her hands round his neck and brought him down slightly and kissed him.

Something he wasn't expecting either, just like her earlier but reacted differently when she was about to pull away by placing his arms back around her waist and pulling her close and deepening the kiss. This earned a gasp from Hitomi and her eyes flew wide, but she didn't pull back.

Eventually Van pulled back and took a deep breath as did Hitomi as well as coughing slightly as the breath caught in her throat for a moment. She laughed, blushing and looked up at him.

"That's the Hitomi i remember" He said smiling. She smiled with him, she loved him more and more just today than the past 4 years but she still hadn't told him.

"We better go back" Van suddenly remembered the celebration and grabbed her by the hand and pulled her after him down the stairs to the packed garden which had people from all over Fanelia and beyond. Everyone was relieved when the two appeared, Van handed Hitomi over to Merle. He walked over to a makeshift stage and spoke out to everyone

"Welcome, everyone" he said shouting over the noise. It died down quickly and he carried on "We are here today to celebrate the treaty of peace and all those who died in the name of peace!" A great cheer rose from the people

"As always i would like to pay special tribute to our lady from the mystic moon who was with us always and saved us on many occasion, Lady Hitomi" Hitomi stared as everyone burst into applause and cheers. She was stunned

"4 years has now passed and Lady Hitomi has returned to us!" Van shouted as he ran off the stage and grabbed Hitomi by both hands who was looking scared and a little bit panicked by all of this. In the end she couldn't pull back from him so she let him lead her up to the stage. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"May she watch over us, protect us and be our mystic moon lady!" Van shouted once more as Hitomi stood next to him, looking a little bit shy but trying to look strong and brave at the same time. Her legs felt like they could buckle at any second,she was glad of the long skirt which covered her legs.

The roar that followed this statement was the loudest one yet, many men seemed to be shouting and a few slaps were heard which made both Hitomi and Van laugh. Van then nodded to his left and music began to play. Hitomi looked past him to where he had just nodded to see a full orchestra about to play and the first thing played was the Fanelia lullaby which Hitomi had heard before which made her smile.

She looked back to all the people who had started milling again, talking, singing and dancing.

"You will have to go meet a lot of people" Van said, looking around also "but if you get tired at any point just tell me and i will take you back, all right?" he said in a stern voice, Hitomi just nodded and then followed him down towards all the people.

The night was long and Hitomi became tired, but by this stage a lot of people had left or had gone to bed within the castle. With shoes in hand, Hitomi was walked by Van, who had also bid everyone goodnight, back into the castle.

"You will have to stay with me tonight because there are so many people staying there aren't any extra rooms as we didn't know of your arrival till to late" Van said as passing conversation, Hitomi blushed slightly and tried to hide it, which she managed.

They arrived at Van's room after many a conversation with guests who were staying the night and wanted to greet the King and the mystic moon Lady. They had been kind and considerate before finally getting to there destination.

Van opened he door for Hitomi who gladly went over to the bed and sat down, nursing her red feet. Van excused himself for a moment to use the bathroom while Hitomi borrowed one of his shirts for the night as she hadn't any chance to get any other clothes yet.

Van came back into the bedroom to find Hitomi curled up on the left hand side of the bed, dead to the world. He went round and perched on the bed next to her and gently brushed her hair behind her ear with a light touch.

Even this lightest of touch made her wake, her eyes fluttered for a moment before opening fully and pushing herself up onto the hands to face him

"Sorry" She blushed, she had not meant to fall asleep in such a small space of time. Van just smiled and gave a light laugh

"You don't need to apologise Hitomi" he placed a hand under her chin to bring her face up and kissed her forehead, "You are just very sleepy which is understandable. A lot has happened in one day, Mystic Moon Lady" he jested at her. She sighed and just fell back against the bed.

"Am i always going to be called that?" she asked, looking up at him. He just shrugged and looked down at her but he couldn't help notice that his shirt covered to just the tops of her thighs. "I'm up here, Lord Van" She said with pretence scolding in her voice as he blushed and looked her in the face to see a smile playing on her lips.

"You're just as much up here" He said with a finger on her nose "as you are down here" he finished by resting a hand on her leg with a smirk. She gave a gasp and proceeded to tell him that his hands were very cold on her bare skin. He just laughed at her and left his hand there just to annoy her, which worked.

She sat up and attempted to tickle him in payback which only half worked but they were like school children playing a game. At one point, Van had her lay on the bed and was succeeding to tickle her so she was squealing for him to stop and when he did they just ended up in fits of laughter. It ended up with Hitomi sat on the edge of the bed and Van lay on the bed with his head resting on her lap, she seemed calm and he was quite happy where he was.

"i think I'm going to go to sleep now" Hitomi finally said. Van tilted his head back, the hair falling back above his eyes.

"I guess that was the reason i brought you back" He said staring up at her face. She smiled down at him and lent forward and kissed his forehead before shifting her legs from under his head and walking round the other side of the bed. She got under the covers as Van sat up and within a minuet she was asleep again.

Van smiled as he got off the bed and sat on the window ledge, staring at the lights over Fanelia. It was always pretty at night.

(you all thought they were gonna get up to more now didn't you? Naughty naughty!)

join me next chapter


	2. In the beginning there was love

Rated for safety by the way, enjoy this chapter, a lot shorter than the last one!

Chapter 2: In the beginning there was...love

Hitomi let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She looked above her and wondered where she was for a moment, curled up in the soft warm thick sheets. Then the many events from the day before re-turned to her. She rolled over and saw her angel asleep on the window ledge. His hair hanging forward across his eyes. She was just about to say his name when she felt a sharp pain in her mind and saw flash in her head, a sword coming down and striking Van

"VAN!" she shouted but just as she opened her mouth, he jumped from the window ledge. They both saw a sword then someone followed coming through the window.

"Hand her over!" The voice said followed by a insane laugh. When the intruder showed his face, they both gasped "Dilandau!" Van shouted with anger.

"but how..." Hitomi said with astonishment...but he was Celena! This made no sense to Hitomi but Van was about to attack, she had to do something. It was Allen's little sister. "Van don't!" She said grabbing his arm to stop him.

"Hitomi?" Van asked confused while Dilandau advanced slowly towards them. He grabbed Hitomi with a twisted smile upon his face, she screamed as he dragged her to the window, holding the sword to her throat. Van was upset, for now Hitomi had been captured and all for what? To not kill another's sister, when the split had happened a year ago and Dilandau cast out into the world, banned to return but of course Hitomi knew none of this.

She looked up at them above her, she was strapped to a table, unable to move or escape in any way possible even if someone broke the locks that held her. Dilandau was stood above with 3 other men whom Hitomi suddenly noticed she remembered them, the mages that twisted Celena in the first place had returned, never seeming to be really killed after all. She wondered how this had happened but then she saw a helmet come down over her eyes. She started screaming and bucking, trying to get her arms free to get out and take it off.

"get it off!" she screamed shaking her head trying to get it off or break it. Something flashed before her eyes and she stopped..._my memories_...

Hitomi stared at what she was seeing, she was 4 years old with her grandma, in her grandma's old house before she had died a year later. _Why don't i remember any of this?_ Tears started welling in her eyes at the look of her mother and grandmother stood together.

"Grandma..."She whispered

"This is so boring..." Dilandau said tapping his fingers on his glass of red wine. He watched the memories on the screen like apparatus in front of him with the mages. Suddenly something caught his interest and he heard her gasp as well "She is one of THOSE!?" he roared, dropping the glass and to hear it smash on the floor.

"_Hitomi, now you must never show anyone" Her grandmother had said, and Hitomi suddenly realised what it was that should never show_

"It can't be!" She knew she had suppressed the memories of before her grandmother died but this was unreal

"It seems she will be more use to us than we planned" one of the mages said, with the others agreeing before floating down to surround Hitomi.

Van stood on the roof and held out the pendent, trying to visualise her face. The pendant began to swing and it pointed forwards and up slightly and van saw it. It used clocking technology so it had to be Dilandau, a massive floating fortress. _Maybe i should..._ Van had a quick thought then dismissed it, he did not want to fight another war, not yet. He didn't want to see Hitomi hurt or killed and this was all his fault.

He spread his wings and took a leap of the roof to sore into the air. He didn't see another gust of wind behind him happen, as he was followed.

He landed on docking of the floating clocked castle and ran inside and he was greeted by warriors. He looked behind him as well. He was surrounded. Could he take this many on his own...he drew his sword anyway. He would rather die trying that to die doing nothing at all.

"Can you take them all on?" A voice whispered to him, it sounded almost like Hitomi. He turned for a second, seeing no-one

"YES! I'll save you Hitomi!" Van shouted as he charged forwards towards the warriors with a battle cry, his cry had slightly confused them. He stuck down quite a lot of them quickly and skilfully with his sword as they charged at him. Soon he noticed that one was charging from each side, he could take both their attacks. He got ready to try and block one attack and kill the other when he heard the one behind him gurgle and fall with a thud to the ground. He struck the one charging before him and turned as he fell to the ground. Behind him stood a young girl, maybe about the age of 14 Van thought to himself.

She looked at him, her long black raven hair falling free behind her, going down to her lower back and her maroon eyes looked at his dark brown flecked red eyes. Her face was that of seriousness

"We must move fast" She stated, her expression not changing. Van pointed his sword at her "Who are you?" He asked, not very kindly. She glared at him "Don't you point that sword at me Van de'Fanel," She said "If i was sent to kill you, you would be dead by now. I am no enemy of yours King" She said.

"I asked you a question, who are you?" He repeated

"I cannot tell you" She said before turning and walking further into the castle. Van followed, reluctantly. They walked on in silence before they went into the what looked like the main room of the castle, it was empty but both felt something odd and were on their guard, swords out. Van went in first and saw stood up high was Dilandau with...

"HITOMI!" He yelled seeing the small figure of the girl from the mystic moon. Her face was held down but when she looked up, Van saw her eyes were glazed over, her bright emerald eyes a dull shade now. "Something isn't right" He muttered to himself and the girl next to him. She nodded and kept her focus on the woman above her.

Next thing they knew, Hitomi had jumped over the side of the barrier in front of Dilandau and herself. Van shouted and set off to run forward but the girl grabbed the back of his shirt with amazing power he wasn't expecting. He turned his head, his eyes set a blaze "What the fuck are you doing!" He shouted and she just pointed forwards and Van turned his head quickly to see Hitomi land perfectly and stand again, she had a sword in her hand. _This looks bad..._ Van thought. He was just contemplating what to do as the girl walked forward.

"What are you doing!" He shouted at her as she stopped half way between Van and Hitomi. She ignored him and looked the woman in front of her

"Look at me!" She commanded and Hitomi did, not taking any particular interest. "Tell me! She shouted "Tell me you remember me!" Van looked blankly for a moment _Hitomi knows this girl? _Thought watching silently. Hitomi stared for a moment before her eyes flew wide and flashed emerald for a second. She returned to the dull blank eyes and snarled at the girl "Your the one from that dream!"

Van was very taken aback by the way Hitomi spoke the girl. Instead of the calm quiet voice of Hitomi, it was a snarling hysterical voice that made Van worry that he had lost her forever. The girl raised her sword and Hitomi did too.

"If the only way to get you to come to your senses is to fight then i shall give you that honour" The girls voice spoke out, calmly. Before Van had any chance to protest, the two had charged, swords pointing at each other, ready to strike. Van wanted to move but couldn't, why, he didn't know why he couldn't. His mouth wouldn't move either.

_CLASH_

The two women had run at such a force at each other that if they had not collided swords, one would have been dead in the first slash. Then Van noticed something happen, something that worried him and made him fall into himself. Black wings.

Not just any two black wings, two big feathery wings coming from Hitomi's back.

"Surprised Van?" A voice snarled from above and Van looked up "I sure was, but it works to my advantage" Dilandau said with sure victory in his voice "That girl stands no chance but I'm surprised you wont fight her or cant you bare to hurt your loved on, Van" He said, spitting out Vans name. Van just glared at him, ignored him and returned to watching the battle.

The girl was matching Hitomi's every move. Nether seemed to be gaining any ground over the other. Which was good as Van didn't want either hurt, Hitomi was his only love and the girl was just innocent, she should never have been involved. A Sudden flash of lightening caught everyone's eye and they all heard Dilandau scream insanely.

"Folken!" He screamed. Even Van saw it, floating slightly transparent image of his brother, his giant white wings behind him, flapping to support his image

"Enough is enough!" Folken's voice boomed out sending Dilandau backwards with much force, he hit the wall, red blood pouring from his head as he lay, not moving.

The image moved round to face them and flew towards Hitomi who looked scared, and backed off, shouting "Your dead! What's going on!?" He sighed and looked at her.

"Yes but my spirit is one of those whose is always around as i guard Fanelia! Be free Hitomi! He said with soft tones which washed over Hitomi, sending a breeze through her short hair and through her wings which turned a softer tone of red. She looked up and blinked, tears coming to her eyes as she sank to the floor, Van finally able to move, running to Hitomi's side as he saw her collapse to her knee's. Folken's image faded as Van thanked him.

No-one saw the girl, as she fell back, clutching her arm, blood oozing between her fingers as she tried to stop it while she rolled in agony, her hair getting matted with blood, her eyes swimming with tears that just fell. This was it it was over and she was going to die. She had never been told about this when she as sent here. This made her think about the people who had sent her here, her parents and siblings to do a service to the king.

Something suddenly made her snap up, she saw it. She moved quickly.

Hitomi saw it too "VAN!" She shouted looked at what was coming and he covered her, there was no time to move. Hitomi clung to him, sobbing "I love you Van" She whispered and he smiled down at her "I love you too, Hitomi" She looked up at him and sobbed more. Now it was out in the open, they were going to die at the hand of a thunderbolt arrow, just as she told him how she had felt all this time.

Blood.

He felt it on is hands...but it was not his own...

-

OMGCLIFFHANGER!

The next chapter will explain all if you haven't figured it out yet


	3. In the beginning there was wings

An even shorter chapter, sorry ; but you get to find out things Wink

Chapter 3: In the beginning there was...wings

_Blood._

_He felt it on is hands...but it was not his own..._

He looked at Hitomi, still beneath him, still ready for impact, to embrace death. Van stood quickly and turned, Hitomi falling to her knees once more and looking up. There she was.

"Oh god" Hitomi muttered, hands over her mouth as she started crying again. She hung in the air, white wings, tinted red, from blood Van assumed, no-one knew but she was stained with it all over, in her hair, down her arms, face and dripped off her to hit the floor. Her wings finally gave and she started falling forward, her wings vanishing into the air, feather by feather. Before van could call upon his wings, he felt a gust of air as Hitomi shot off into the air to catch the girl, he shot after her shortly after. He reached her second, just as she was being caught and he took her from Hitomi, who's arms were blood stained now to.

They reached the floor and Van flew up after placing the girl on the floor to see what had happened to Dilandau. Dead. Van never thought he would see the day.

Hitomi was trying her best to stop the blood flow, she slowed it but could not stop it fully. "Hold on" Hitomi kept muttering to the weeping girl.

"Please Hitomi.." The girl coughed which made Hitomi look at her face "..take me...to...Escaflowne" She said between splutters of blood

"Why?" Hitomi questioned softly

"JUST DO IT!" The girl shouted with force which brought Van back to his senses and flying back to them. Hitomi quickly told him and he looked confused but complied. The wish of a dying girl, he would not refuse after they had saved there life "Quickly!" Hitomi whispered "She is loosing blood, fast" Van nodded and they took off out of the floating castle which unexpectedly exploded, shattering as they flew away from it.

"Hitomi..." Van asked as the girl in his arms was resting, just holding on "You have wings?" He had meant to ask before but much had happened in a short space of time.

"Later Van" She said as they neared the clearing which was the Royal family grave and where Escaflowne slept. He landed in front of it and placed the girl on her feet and she stumbled forwards, reaching the pink gem. She looked over to the people behind her.

"Thank you. Wait for me" She said before she placed her hand on the gem and it glowed and she disappeared into it. Hitomi gasped and Van stared at what he was seeing, she was going inside of the Escaflowne! It was madness. "I guess we have to wait now" Hitomi said quietly, looking at the blood stained patch of grass in front of the Escaflowne.

"Indeed" Van nodded and turned to her, taking her in is arms as more tears flowed. She looked up at him. "Did you mean what you said before Van?" This question took him by surprise. "Yes" He said holding her tighter as she smiled and rested her head on her chest. "I thought we were going to die for a moment though" Van said, voicing what they were both thinking "We owe that girl a lot" Hitomi nodded in response

"Yes we do, but i still haven't figured out who she is...or was..." Hitomi said no sure what to say about the young girl

"Don't be so pessimistic Hitomi!" Said a bright voice and the two winged being's turned to see the girl sat on Escaflowne's shoulder. She smiled and jumped down, no blood, cuts or gashes. She was still alive! Hitomi broke away from Van and tackled the girl, hugging her tightly. "Your hurting me!" She said in a squeezed voice and laughed when Hitomi broke away looking slightly embarrassed.

"Who are you? Why did you save us? Why do you have wings, like us?" Van started firing questions at the girl who looked annoyed and shouted "I just nearly DIED! Gimmie a break!" Van went silent and Hitomi laughed hen smiled at the girl.

"Will you tell us, a bit about yourself and what just happened?" Hitomi asked slowly and kindly. The girl nodded

"Well," She started, thinking how to word what she was saying "I was sent here, as duty to the king by my family, to protect you from what was going to happen to you today. The dream was just to warn you i was coming and to not be afraid of me.

"I followed Van, keeping close to both of you, using the magic my mother taught me by use of a stone, a great stone that i had inside of me. It takes the form of a drag energist. All happened when i was about 3, i was walking round mothers garden and hidden under the broken stone deep in the garden, I was amazed by it and picked it up. It had not been activated for over 17 years. It didn't have much power, thus didn't transport me anywhere, instead it went inside of me. My second heart" She put her hand over the other side of her chest from her heart and pulled ever so slowly, concentrating on what she was doing and out pulled a pink drag-energist. Hitomi gasped, This girl was telling the truth, there was no mistaking it. She placed it back in quickly.

"Since then, i haven't been able to live without my second heart. It keeps me alive and a force to be reckoned with." She said, standing straighter, she then sagged a bit and sighed "I can't tell you the full truth..if i did, id have to erase you memories and the queen would kill me..." She said

"Wait, queen?" Hitomi asked and the girl froze. "did i say that?" she asked and Hitomi nodded. "Well I've done it now, i might as well tell you everything and have brother make you forget when he come to get me." She lent against Escaflowne, looking up at it fondly.

"I am from 17 years in the future, future seer and princess" She said lowering her head again, to see there face. Hitomi's face hadn't changed much, she had suspected that she wasn't telling everything but Van looked very confused. "My name is Hikari. Princes Hikari Hitomi de'Fanel" She said simply and Van almost looked like he was going to die on the spot. Hitomi looked a little shocked to say the least. "My mother sent me back, to do what must be done, to nearly sacrifice my life to save my parents" This confirmed it and Hitomi's knee's gave out again, for the 3rd time that day. "But why...why would we do such a thing" She hadn't even noticed she had said "we" until Van gave her a funny look and she put her hands over her mouth. Hikari just laughed.

"Yes 'we' mother" She smiled sweetly at the woman who was only 5 years older than herself. "Oh yes, father" She said turning to Van who looked positively worried. "I am 15, not 14 as you thought when we first met" Hitomi smiled, Hikari could read minds, which was for sure. She spread her wings to show them. The tips were pale red and the rest a pure snowy white. "Brother has the same wings and should be here soon" and as if on que two people came through the forest. Hikari gasped and got down on one knee

"Brother, mother" She said quickly. Both Hitomi and Van stared at what stood before them. Hikari's older brother, was tall, well built and had short brown hair which was long over his ears and his eyes were different coloured, one a piercing maroon, like his sisters and one dark brown, almost black. He looked at Hitomi and Van and bowed to them before standing still next to the tall woman who was dressed in white. Her hair was still short, a gold tiara rested on her head, her eyes still a bright emerald. Her dress was a pure white with pale red along the bottom and on the end of the long flowing sleeves. She swore a 3 gold bangles on her left wrist and a gold ring. She wore a simple gold chain with an emerald on and her wings were pale red, but the top of her wings, had gold on them, some kind of armour Van assumed.

Her mouth curved into a smile upon seeing the younger version of herself and her love. She nodded to the boy next to her and Hitomi waved her arms, creating a slightly transparent rip in time.

"We must return" Came her voice, so soft and flowing, warming to the heart. She went through and Hikari moved quickly to hug her past mother and father before wishing them a sad farewell. The brother stopped. "Expect me again soon" he said slyly. Before Hitomi voiced what she was thinking he waved his arm in front of his face and the two fell to the ground, sleeping. He stepped through the rift, the gold armour of his wings, white wings with red tips like his sisters ,just like she said.

Hikari was praised for her good work, and was finally proved to go slay a dragon to get a drag energist, not that she needed one, she already had her mothers. She wanted to be the first female to take part in the ritual to get one like her older brother had done. This would mean she could become queen would anything happen to her brother. The ritual only happened because the King wanted it to remain that way, the day he had met Hitomi.


	4. In the beginning there was pastfuture

Little bit longer this one i think lol but not by much. I hope you enjoy

Chapter 4: In the beginning there was...past and future.

Hitomi woke with a sigh, and stared up into the blue sky, a cloud just coming into view. She blinked a couple of times and sat up, subconsciously scratching her back and finding two rips in the back of her top. She suddenly realised why and smiled, standing to face the sunset, spreading her wings on her own for the first time. She felt free. She flew to the shoulder of Escaflowne and rested there looking up into the sunset, being able to see it better from above the trees.

She felt a small breeze and saw balanced on the grave below was Folken with Van's mother beside him. The two flew up to her and Varie brushed Hitomi's hand and kisses her cheek whispering "Thank you my little angel" before she faded and Hitomi turned to Folken who smiled and said "we will always be here Hitomi, never forget"

"Thank you Folken" She smiled, tears in her eyes as he smiled back "We shall see each other again, look after the children of Fanelia" He faded also, disappearing into the sunset, white sparking against the red of the sky.

Van woke, looking up into the sunset. This reminded him of the time Hitomi left, he had stayed lay on the ground all night, watching the mystic moon. He sat up and looked at Ispano Guymelef, his only memory of his family. He saw Hitomi sat upon its shoulder, staring into the red sky, almost mesmerised by what she saw.

"Hitomi" he said softly looking up at her. She looked down at him and smiled. He held his arms in out in a signal for her to come down and she did. She lifted herself up of Escaflowne's shoulder and floated down to him, landing in his arms, holding him tight as he held her. "Lets go home" She nodded and looked at his face "yes, lets."

Flying away, nether noticed the patch of blood that was in front of the Escaflowne

Merle sat in her room, looking at the sunset. She loved sunsets, always had. She was watching and saw something flying...not something...2 people. She climbed onto the roof above her room and stood tall watching as Hitomi and Van came closer. Flying together and smiling. Merle was more than surprised by the flying pair as they landed.

"You ok Merle?" Hitomi asked, stepping forward. Merle looked like she was going to cry. "YOUR JUST TRYING TO REPLACE VARIE AND ME!" She shouted and she ran off back into her room and they heard her door slam violently as she raced out. Hitomi stood stunned, she thought the Merle understood.

"I've done nothing but cause trouble since i got here" Hitomi murmured to herself as she let her shoulders shake and tears to fall. "I wanted to be with you and everyone, i had nothing left on earth but if i cant get on with anyone, then why am i here?" She asked as Van stood watching. He didn't know how to comfort her. "I DONT WANT TO HURT ANYMORE!" She screamed. Even Merle heard it sat by a window and then saw it. The pink light. She was leaving. Merle smiled, knowing she would have a chance again but felt a tear run down her face, surprising herself. She brushed it away, Hitomi had done nothing to help her, only hinder her.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted, clinging to her as she struggled pushing him away as they started to float "Fanelia needs you and Folken was wrong, i am not meant to look after the children of Fanelia!" She said to him as he tried to cling to her. She reached down and pressed her lips to his. "Goodbye Kind Van" she said before she vanished. Merle watched from far away but saw everything. He would never want her after all her fighting for his attentions.

This made Merle realise what a stupid cat girl she was.

Van refused to come out of his room, no matter who spoke to him. Millerna even came back to Fanelia after receiving sent word by Merle.

She had asked to be alone when speaking to Van. He had eventually let her in. She walked in finding his room a mess, himself covered in cuts and bruises.

"You can't go on like this Van" She said as she dressed his wounds. He looked so sad.

"I know but i can go out and face everyone. I let them down, they one who they thought would protect them" He looked at Millerna and the tears rolled down his face "I loved her Millerna" Millerna took him into a motherly hug as she let him cry, she had never seen him this way "It's Merle's fault" he muttered "She insulted her and Hitomi thought she had hurt her deeply.

Merle let the tears fall as she lent against the door listening and she walked off quietly. She would put right her wrong and save the future of Fanelia.

Hitomi landed with a thud in her own backyard. She opened her eyes to see her mother looking at her, a worried look on her face.

"Oh mom!" She shouted, breaking down, hugging her mother, who patted her hair soothingly.

"It has to be here!" Merle muttered as she searched the armour room before coming across a small box, she opened it, praying it was what she was looking for.

The flash of light.

Both Van and Millerna felt it and Van vaulted out the door, running to the armour room to see the light.

"I've done you wrong, I'll bring her back to you! I PROMISE!" Merle shouted as she was tossed into the air with a meow.

_What am i to do now..._Hitomi looked at the ceiling then at the drag energist on her bedside. It flashed, she wasn't sure if it was her imagination. Only she realised it wasn't when Merle materialised in her room holding a drag energist.

"Merle" Hitomi gasped before hardening her face "Come to keep me away?" She asked

"Oh shut up Hitomi" she said with a sigh before grabbing Hitomi's hand "Van is in a mess. He needs you. He loves you more than you know"

"So, you rejected me"

SLAP

Merle looked pissed, and slapped Hitomi who held her face

"i was wrong! I cant never be what you are! I can never give him what he wants" She said falling to her knees, breaking down, tears falling. Hitomi stood up and took hold of her drag energist before sitting down with Merle.

She took Merle's free hand and held up her drag energist and spreading her wings. "I would never replace you or Van's mother. I respect you both far too much to do that" Merle reached forward, hugging Hitomi and sobbing into her shoulder.

Van didn't feel the light happen. Her had cried himself to sleep, in Millerna's arms, he was that upset. Millerna had left to go to bed herself.

Hitomi landed on his balcony after dropping the now sleeping Merle into her room and tucking her into bed and thanking her.

He looked so peaceful sleeping but she badly wanted to wake her angel to tell him she was staying by his side. She moved his hair from his eye and sat on the edge of the bed. She looked at the window and without realising she was humming the Fanelian lullaby she had heard so many time.

Van's dream was one of confusion...Hitomi was running from him and he was running after her but she was getting further away.

He then heard the lullaby and his dream changed suddenly. He was stood by a giant tree and he could hear Hitomi humming and he saw here stood not far away

"Wake up Van" She whispered to him. He looked surprised and smiled as she faded away and he was left to look over Fanelia.

He lifted his lids to see the moonlight hitting Hitomi's face as she hummed with her eyes closed. Right that moment, She reminded him of his mother a lot which made him smile. He sat up and pulled her gently into his arms. She gasped and stopped. She moved so she was sat next him and her head rested on his shoulder and they held each other again.

"I'm sorry Van, I shouldn't have gone off like I did." Hitomi whispered to him kindly

"It's not your fault. Merle is more to blame for this than you are" Hitomi shook her head

"Don't blame her, she came to get me and made me realised that i couldn't live without you and by the looks of things..." She looked around at the destroyed room "You can't live without me either"

Van blushed and nodded, then felt her hand on his face. She moved so she was knelt next to him, her hands on either side of his face, resting her forehead against his with a smile on her face

"So i won't leave you Van, i promise" She said as she moved her face away to look at his. He smiled and slowly reached up to her face and held her there and just smiled more at her. "and I'll never leave you" He said slowly. Hitomi hilted her head slightly as Van bit his bottom lip. He seemed to be thinking about something, he was slightly worried but his heartbeat was up.

"There is something i want to ask you" He said, moving his hands from her face to hold the ones on his face and to keep them there so she would look at him.

"What is it?" Hitomi asked quietly.

Van was just about to open his mouth when the door flew open and Hitomi was tackled from the other side of the room by a pink hair woman who was squealing.

"I knew it was real! I was scared i had dreamt bringing you back to Gaea but i found the drag energist in my hand and knew it was for real!" Merle rushed as she sat on top of Hitomi's stomach on the floor. This was where they had landed when Merle launched herself at Hitomi who had been sat near the edge of the bed.

Van peered over the edge at the two with a raised eyebrow. Merle shivered and turned to face him as Hitomi was siting up. She hid behind Hitomi who looked bemused by the situation.

"Are you still angry with me?" Merle asked timidly. Van sighed and shook his head

"Of course not sister" Merle face burst into smile and she jumped on the bed and hugged Van

"Thank you brother" She then looked down at Hitomi who was still sat on the floor, seeming to be left out but she was smiling anyway, since things had been cleared up. She moved a lock of hair out of her eyes and saw Merle's brown furry hand reach out to her. She took it and stood. Merle didn't let go and squeezed Hitomi's hand

"Can i call you sister Hitomi?" Slightly taken back by this question but she nodded "Thanks" Merle said smiling before letting go of Hitomi's hand and bidding both a fair well. Leaving in a completely different manner than when she came in.

"So what were you saying?" Hitomi said to Van her eyes still on the closed door, her head running through the events that had just happened before she shook her head slightly and turned to face Van once more.

Van sighed and just looked at her "It doesn't matter any more Hitomi" He said as he walked over to the window from the bed. Leaving a very confused and slightly upset Hitomi sat on the bed, her hands clutching the cover with her fingers.

"It does matter" She stated. Her voice seemed flat. Van turned to her "I know what it was you were going to ask me"

"You...you did?" Van asked, totally shocked and slightly worried. Hitomi stood up and walked over to him and put her arms around his waist, head on his chest. He put his hands around her and held her tightly.

"I...I.." He seemed not able say what he wanted.

"I know Van and my answer is yes" She said looking up at him who looked completely stunned. She reached up with a finger and stroked his forehead and smiled "My powers have been improving over the years, more so then when i came to Gaea. I read your mind Van"

"So you'll stay as my queen? For me and the future of Gaea?" Van asked, seeming not to able to believe what he was hearing from her.

"Yes" He broke into a smiled and buried his head into her shoulder.

-

I didn't have him asked because it didn't seem in his character that he would actually be able to get it out into open air. I hope you like this chapter. I think wedding plans will be next chapter and one of the questions in the summary will be answered heh.


End file.
